


Hateful Normalicy

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Not Beta Read, for you because reasons, i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privert Drive, were always one of the first to claim that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you would expect to be involved with anything strange or mysterious  or could in any way be seen as out of the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>The truth of the matter was, Mr and Mrs Dursley knew they weren't normal, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful Normalicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitcat5510](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/gifts).



\---

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privert Drive, were always one of the first to claim that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you would expect to be involved with anything strange or mysterious or could in any way be seen as out of the ordinary.

The truth of the matter was, Mr and Mrs Dursley knew they weren't normal, not really. 

They knew that there were people all over the world that would flock too their home just to catch a glimpse of them, the living relatives of the-boy-who-lived. 

They knew that if they were to make others aware of who they were and where they were they could be rich and famous beyond anything they had ever known or seen. They knew that this fame and fortune would come at a price thought, they would be putting themselves in the firing line of great evils and greed. 

They had thought about it once, what would happen if they did that, what they could gain. It quickly came crashing down around them when they remembered what kinds of freaks and completely not normal nonsense they would have to surround themselves and their son with. 

Dudley needed real friends Mrs Dursley reasoned, friends that would surround him and protect him, friends like the ones he had now, he didn't need people who would push him away so they could meet his freak of a cousin or try to steal the money and riches that his parents would be working so hard to earn and save for his future. No, that would not do, not for her precious baby, they didn't want him mixing with the freaks. 

The freaks were the reason they had kept the Potters away when Dudley was a baby, there was not likely to be a change of heart surrounding the matter any time soon. 

Mrs Dursley knew that her family already brought the gaze of curious people who did not know what to make of the miss matched family. She knew that her precious Dudley was big boned like his father and would probably grow up to hold an important job in the same firm, Grunnings, as his father as well. She hated the looks, the curious and the horrified. How could a child act in such a way? 

As she saw it her Dudley had every right to act that way, he was head and shoulders above all of the other children that he was expected to go to school with. 

The teachers already didn't appreciate how smart he was, claiming he was a distraction to the others in his class and a bully in the play ground. 

He was just a little boy, she reasoned with them during parent teacher evenings, he was bound to be a bit rough when he played. 

She hated those evenings, the idiots the school employed seemed to be fine with whatever the little freak her sister had left them with did, a perfect student if a bit quiet they said. 

It drew more and more curious glances as she and her husband told the teachers of the little freaks bad behaviour and the lies he told, she was pleased to see after time the looks stopped as the boy became quieter and quieter, more and more withdrawn in to himself, the people around them simply brushing off his words and Dudley becoming more aware of what he could get away with if he was quiet about it and the teaches saw him in a positive light, not believing he could misbehave. 

Mrs Dursley was happy. 

She had put years of work and effort in to getting people to ignore the little miss fit in her other ways perfect family, they now looked past him, eyes slipping over him unseeing, words not listened to as they seemed to roll off their shoulders as they left him behind. 

Privet Drive had almost forgotten the little boy the oh so kind Dursleys had taken in after his drunk father and simply awful mother had left behind. 

Almost but not quite, it angered Mr Dursley oftern that the freak was still with them. 

He had tried to get rid of the boy many times, leaving him in parks and police stations, giveing him away and loseing him in poker games, but the boy would always turn up again, the police forgetting him and carers seeming to have no knowlage of a child they had been taking care of and the freak had even been found after one poker night, walking up the garden path in the early hours of the morning. 

Mr Dursley loathed the boy, if it was a school for freaks that would take him far away and keep him away for most of the year then he would let the freak go. They would still be receiving money for keeping the boy and they could easily leave him at the school during the holidays. It seemed like the perfect plan, even Mrs Dursley agreed, it would be perfect. 

Unfortunately for the Dursleys even without their whereabouts known to the magical world, things still have a way of falling together in sometimes quite startling ways. 

And if little Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, had finally found his voice surrounded by trusted teachers and a caring house, well then, it would all be for the best really.

\---


End file.
